divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dauntless
|message=Hey there! Yes, I mean you, there in the corner! You're our latest initiate, right? Well, awesome! So...you've chosen to join the thrill ride which is the Dauntless life. Brave choice, but not an easy one. It's hard to survive here - we only accept the bravest of the brave. And if you aren't up to it, we'll know, and your new family will be the factionless. The oath our founders swore commands us, the soldiers, to protect every life inside this fence. We train you roughly, so that you're always ready to defend another, even at the cost of your life. Here at Dauntless, one of your first lessons will be to never give up. Wait, wait! It's not all that bad, we at Dauntless have the best chocolate cake. The best food. Really. You should see how the Stiff transfers marvel over it. You need to try our Dauntless cake when you're at the compound...if you make it there. It's not even easy to get there. After putting your blood on the coals, we all race down the stairs, scattering across the street. We climb up to the train station - jump on and off the train and jump a seven story (ish) building into a hole, just to reach the compound. You then change into your new clothes and burn your old ones, before entering the cafeteria to eat, socialise and hear the leaders' address. |member list= |rules= Tour #The initiates all sleep in the same room (boys and girls). #The initiation process is very serious. There are three stages to Dauntless initiation: The physical, the emotional, and the mental. #The initiates are separated during the first stage of initiation. The Dauntless born initiates are trained by Wesley, and the transfers are trained by Blake. Kiev may intervene in any of those fields. #Any initates who do not qualify after each round are kicked out and become factionless. #The Dauntless born initiates and the transfers are scored separately for the first stage, which is physical combat. #In the physical stage, initiates learn how to fight and are pitted against each other to prove what they have learned. They are scored based on their victories and losses. #In the emotional stage, initiates are put into a simulation where they face their fears, oblivious to the fact that it is a simple simulation, and have to calm themselves to get out. The Divergent seem to have a knack for this stage, as they are aware it is not real. Final Stage #In the final stage, the mental, initiates are put into their fear landscapes, which reaches for every fear within the person subjected to it and creates a simulation in which they must face each one. This time, they are aware that it is not real. The Dauntless provide the transfers with some basic black clothing at the beginning of initiation. #Those not in the top five of each initiation class typically end up as guards. #It is tradition for initiates to divide into two teams and play capture the flag with their instructors at the Navy Pier during initiation. #On Visiting Day, initiates are reminded to not to seem too attached their families if they visit since the Dauntless take the phrase ‘faction before blood’ very seriously. #Initiation Day is an exciting but chaotic experience with people everywhere, many of them drunk. #The higher the rank is the better jobs you will get. #Muffins and toast are usually served for breakfast. #Burgers are also a main part of our diet. Yummy! #Chocolate cake is our dessert of choice - it's the best! #The paths in the Dauntless compound are treacherous and hard to climb. Physical endurance and capability is required to be a member. Once members can no longer climb them, they cannot be a member of Dauntless. #When members pass their physical prime, they are asked to leave in one way or another, either by death or becoming factionless. #An old Dauntless derogatory term for the Amity was "Pansy Cake" but it died out since they thought it sounded stupid. #In order to perform a Dauntless execution, three leaders of Dauntless must have one gun each and only one gun has one bullet while the others are empty. The guns are then put down and shuffled, after which each leader picks the gun in front of them and shoots. Its doesn't matter who shoots the gun. |leader message=WIP |second-in-command leaders message=WIP |faction locations=WIP }} Category:Factions Category:Dauntless Category:Dauntless Leader Category:Dauntless Initiate Category:Dauntless Born Category:Dauntless Second-In-Command Leader